


The Play Date

by MarshalMarmont1812



Series: There Goes the Neighborhood [1]
Category: Life
Genre: F/M, Multi, ffm, mff, mom/daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshalMarmont1812/pseuds/MarshalMarmont1812
Summary: Kyle gets a little more than he bargained while visiting his developing friend.





	1. The Play Date

That Friday started out like most others. I rode my bike to my friend Myra's house. It was about an hour since school had ended but I didn't have to attend. As I had finished much of my classes for the year, I just stayed around the house. 

I gave a knock on the Jackson home side door. After a few seconds, Audrey Jackson, Myra's mom came to the door.

The first thing I noticed were the protruding perky 42D breasts almost spilling out of her shirt. Though having noticed many times before, I had recently been finding it harder to resist them. They were so firm and yet so soft. They jiggled just barely when she walked. And her butt... oh her butt! Like two plump hams. I wasn't exactly sure why I thought of them. I just did. Constantly.

 

"Hello Kyle" Audrey said happily, "How is your mother?" I stared for a few more seconds before saying "Oh... she's fine. At home right now." I had to tear my eyes from those breasts and maintain eye contact. She nodded and bit her bottom lip a little as her eyes seemed to travel down toward my leg for some reason.

She seemed to break out of some trance and clapped her hands and exclaimed "Oh! I'll be late for work." She grabbed her purse and kissed my forehead as she began to leave. As she walked faster, I thought her breasts would jump from her straining bra. She gave me another one of those funny looks and left after a swift goodbye. I watched her butt jiggle as she went out the door.

Myra then walked in. "Hey Kyle!" she said happily. We headed to her room to play video games. Myra looked almost exactly like her mom with auburn hair and light freckles. She was my best friend who was a girl but constantly played football with me and my friends. She was also very attractive but of course I never told her.

She went and got her brother Ryan's laptop and opened the browser. I went to the bathroom but when I came back, she seemed entranced by something on the screen. When I went over, the screen showed a woman with gigantic breasts apparently rubbing another man's dick. They were nowhere near as appetizing as Ms. Audrey's but enticing nonetheless.

I soon noticed my own dick seemed to be getting large, which had happened also when talking to Ms. Audrey. On screen, the woman had placed the dick of the man into her mouth and was moving her head up and down.

I suddenly felt an odd sensation on my dick. Myra had placed her hand down the waistband of my shorts and had started rubbing my dick like the woman on the screen. Not knowing what else to do, I did the same to her. It felt moist and I stuck my fingers in.

Myra suddenly jerked and her head hit the wall behind her. I was worried I had hurt her and pulled back my hand. However, she grabbed in and guided it back and she moaned loudly. She pulled off her shirt. Her boobs were beautiful and perky. I immediately began sucking as she jerked me off faster.

I stood and pulled down my boxers. “Wow...” she said amazed. She wrapped her hand around my fully exposed dick and gently groped my balls. “Kyle, have you ever jerked off?” She asked. I nodded. “I have today 4 times. But my balls are still heavy.” She gasped and said “You must need some major relief.”

She then started sucking my dick. She moved her tongue over the tip and I couldn't help but moan as I felt pressure build in my balls. She couldn't get very far but it felt amazing. In the distance I seemed to hear a car door close but I paid no mind to it. She pulled from it with long strands of saliva coating it.

By now, the woman was screaming as the man slammed his dick into her vagina. It seemed to hurt her but she kept begging for more. I pushed Myra back and pulled down her pants and underwear. I saw that her area there seemed very wet. I pushed in and we both groaned. The feeling was incomparable. I kept pushing as my legs went weak and I supported myself on my hands. 

I pushed harder to which Myra gripped hard on the edge of the creaking bed. I remembered from health class it was called an orgasm. After a few minutes, her vagina tightened around my dick and I felt the pressure in it build and I screamed more from pleasure than pain. I forced my way through. At one point, she wrapped her legs around my waist. "Yes! Yes Kyle!" she yelled repeatedly.

I kept hammering inside her and was hypnotized by the fast rythmic slap of my balls against her vagina. Myra then gently pushed me onto my back. Imitating the woman and sat on my throbbing dick. The wet softness of her insides felt so warm and inviting. I pulled her down all the more and she screamed more and more. 

"YES!" she screamed loudly. We both kept screaming as she leaned back until she finally just kept riding with her mouth open but no sound coming out. Finally, she learned back forward and kissed me and we forced against each other harder each time. Myra wailed under the incessant pounding and began to cum. "Kyle..." she said sounding almost out of breath "...it...feels... so g-good!"

I wanted to agree but I was barely in that dimension anymore. She bounced up and down and I yelled out as a sharp sensation traveled through me. My world then exploded in what felt like a large blast of energy. My dick shot load after load into her. She then started shaking a little until she fell back resting on her palms, breathing heavily. I watched her chest rise and fall as my dick throbbed inside her. We made eye contact and we were feeling the same thing. Absolute happiness.

Myra kept sliding up and down with my dick coated with liquids. Myra fell over and kissed me. It was long and sweet. She gripped my softening dick and exclaimed, “Your balls are still full!” We longed to do it again. As she got ready to get it on, a voice for the doorway chimed in. 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Ms. Audrey yelled


	2. The Play Date Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey has found a shockingly sight. But nothing is going to stop from dropping in.

I looked at Myra. She looked back at me. Then we both looked at her mother, watching in shock as Myra's hand was still wrapped tightly around my cock. Ms. Audrey walked over calmly but we moved toward the wall as she smoothed the covers and sat down.

"I'm sorry for yelling." she said looking down, "But how did you two end up doing this?" We explained the story but I felt she wasn't listening completely. "I see..." she said after we finished, "But you two are just kids. You shouldn't even be..." she trailed off as she began slowly jerking me off.

I and Myra watched in shock as I felt the waves of pleasure moving through my dick. She gently fondled my balls and gasped as she felt their weight. She went even faster soon using both hands. I moaned as she picked more speed and I felt my balls exploding in a burst of energy.

My dick went off a like a fire hose spraying Ms. Audrey on her neck, boobs, shirt and legs. Once it finished, she said, "Wow..." I apologized but she laughed it off. "I have never seen so much cum in my life." she said smiling. She then looked at her clothes and said, "Well these have to be washed. But first..." My dick twitched as she stood and stripped to her bra and panties, sky blue lace.

"... I have to teach you two how to really fuck." She crawled over me and rubbed her panty clad pussy on my cock, grinding it against the rough fabric. "Does that feel good Kyle?" she asked me while she went in slow circles. I moaned and she smiled while kissing my neck and chest.

"Such a big dick on such a little boy." She said as she jerked me off again. I watched as she pulled Myra in and kissed her. I watched her succulent boobs jiggle as she pumped my cock. She met my gaze. "Oh you like these Kyle?" she said arching her back to show them off more. "I feel how your cock tingles when you watch them."

She unfastened her bra and slowly removed it, gradually exposing her beautiful breasts, soft with two sweet pink tits. She moved I groped them gently tracing my thumb around her aureolas and she moaned as I took a nipple into my mouth. Myra, now behind her entered two fingers in her pussy and Audrey sucked air through her teeth in the pleasure. 

Soon they were kissing passionately and playing with each other 's pussies and tits while they took turns jerking me off. I begged to fuck Audrey and she asked, "Why do you think I would say no?" She leaned back and spread her legs upon which I slowly entered her pussy. I suppose I went too slow as she pulled me in hard, filling her pussy.

She screamed but ordered I fuck her. It was so tight but I forced myself to keep going, sliding in her wet cunt with inhumane speed. She kept breathing fast and moaning loudly as her pussy clamped my cock. "I'm cumming!!!" she screamed and she gushed her fluids onto my balls. 

She took a break to breathe. "I've never cum that fast before." she said looking at me, "I guess it takes a real dick to do it." She then instructed Myra to come over and she instructed us how to do anal. Positioning me behind her, she rubbed my buzzing cock head with lube while kissing me. 

I then slid in fast and starting pounding at full speed. She cried out and gripped hard onto the covers while her mother fingered herself in time with our pace. Myra gasped and groaned under my incessant fucking and she came hard onto my dick which Audrey sucked off expertly.

A few minutes later, Myra was screaming as she bounced swiftly on my slick shaft with I and Audrey roughly fingering her tight pussy. I sucked on both of their tits while they kissed each other. Myra bounced harder clenching my throbbing cock and slamming her pussy into my balls.

I was in heaven. Two beautiful females were trying desperately to make me cum . Audrey instructed the exhausted Myra to dismount and she spit on my cock before telling me to stand above her.

”If you like my tits Kyle,” she said rubbing her saliva up and down my shaft, “I know you’ll love this.” She slowly slid her massive boobs on my dick and I gasped from the unique pleasure and she began sucking gingerly on my head.

I dug my hands into the cover and she went even faster, driving me nearly to an orgasm but then the phone rang downstairs. “Why of all times...?” Audrey muttered as she unwrapped my cock. “I’ll be back you two. Keep fucking like I taught you.”

\- - 

Audrey cursed as she went downstairs. She had been having the best sex of her life and now someone just had to call. She wobbled as she walked. Every step she took reminded her of the hard pounding she had just taken. It was Kyle's mom Marie.

"Hello" Audrey began.

"Hi Audrey. I was just wondering if Kyle was at your house?"

"Oh yes he is. Did you need him?" Audrey prayed she would say no.

"No. I just wanted to know. Oh I'm worried about him."

"Why?" Audrey asked.

"Well I was doing laundry the other day and... I found cum in his boxers."

Audrey stiffened. "Cum?" She desperately hoped Marie couldn't hear the screams and moans coming from Myra's room.

"Yeah I was shocked too. I mean a little to relieve the pressure at night is normal but this was so large. It was practically dripping from them. It had to be over a few cups."

"Wow. I've never heard o-of th-that before." Audrey said while fingering herself, imaging the gallons of cum in Kyle's balls shooting into her.

”It’s happening Audrey.” Marie sighed, “I knew it would but I’m just not ready. If Frank finds out...”

”He won’t.” Audrey assured her, “Not if you don’t tell him. The question is what are you going to do about it?”

Marie suddenly cleared her throat. "Well... I had to tell you I was going to work tonight. So I was wondering if Kyle could spent the night or should I take him to Frank’s dad's house?"

"NO!" Audrey yelled before realizing she sounded desperate. "I mean, I would love for him to stay over. He can sleep in Ryan's room." (Yeah right she thought)

"Wonderful. I'll get him tommorrow afternoon. Ok?" The two agreed and Audrey knew she would use every minute until Kyle went back home to the full. She also saw Ryan had texted saying he would be gone two days. Even better. As she turned to leave, something useful caught her eye.

\- - 

The added lubricant from Myra cumming nonstop aided me in fucking the shit out of her ass. I spanked the soft flesh and she cried loudly while forcing her ass back in my cock. “Want to tap out baby?” Audrey asked her with a smile.

Myra fell off, her cum covered ass jiggling as she traded places. Audrey was soon on the edge of the bed, taking my dick pounding into her g-spot. Her boobs shook wildly as we kissed while she held my face to hers, her juices coating my balls.

She yelled as she came. When she recovered, she called Myra over. “Okay Myra,” she began, “this is how to pleasure a cock.” She gripped the base of my shaft and moved her hand in slow circles up and down. I grabbed one of her melons and she said, “That feel good to you Kyle?” 

I nodded and watched in awe as she smiled and lowered her head and licked from my balls to my head and back again. Then it was Myra’s turn. Audrey instructed her to put my head into her mouth and slowly move her head down. I took a few tries for each of them but soon they both fit the full length, causing significant bulges in their throats.

Next, I was slamming my dick into Myra’s ass as she ate her mother’s pussy. “O-oh fuck! That’s the spot!” Audrey cried as I went balls deep in Myra’s tight ass. “It’s so tight Audrey!!” I yelled as I grabbed onto Myra’s hips.

Myra, continually moaning from my fucking, was losing attention on Audrey so she pulled her face deeper into her sweet cunt and said, “When it gets tight, fuck harder.” I picked up speed pounding savagely inside and they came at the same time, Audrey spraying Myra’s face.

Next, I wildly fucked Myra’s pussy while Audrey kissed me and massaged my groaning balls. “If only you knew how badly I wanted this...” Audrey said seductively as she rubbed my chest, “I’ve wanted to ride that massive dick since I first saw it.”

Myra grabbed her mother’s boobs as she came and they traded places. Audrey placed her leg onto my shoulder and I easily entered. I fucked her madly, gripping and slapping her bouncing tits. Myra licked her fingers and plunged them into her tight pussy. 

With Myra laying back, Audrey ate her out while I continued flicking her pussy. My balls slapped her plump ass as she raised her legs, allowing Myra to suck her toes while she continued getting her pussy eaten. Myra moaned as her mother came letting me build speed.

Myra came soon after and Audrey pushed me onto my back. “Now Myra you learn how to ride a dick.” Audrey said and Myra instantly mounted. Audrey went and got a dildo and roughly slammed it in and out of her pussy as they kissed passionately.

My dick was on fire. Two beautiful women fucking each other on my dick. Audrey mounted next, bouncing furiously on my shaft as Myra sucked on her mother’s swollen tits. She then began eating her out again and Audrey howled inhumanely and shook from the double pleasure.

”I’m cumming!!!” She cried at the top of her lungs and gushed cum into Myra’s mouth. Audrey then kissed me and asked, “Are you still not ready to cum?” I shook my head and Myra mounted me.

I immediately began hammering my cock inside her and she screamed but soon began moaning and kissing me while I sucked her boobs bouncing in my face. Audrey lay next to us, fingering herself and encouraging us to keep going. 

Myra tapped out again, cum dripping from her worn pussy. Audrey lay on her back. “Get on top of me Kyle.” I didn’t hesitate and she positioned my cock into her pussy and I started bucking hard into her. She opens her mouth to scream but Myra came over and began kissing her as I picked up speed.

”Yes! YEEEEES!!!” Audrey cried as she came repeatedly but I kept fucking her. I and Audrey kissed passionately as I forced my dick farther into her. I sucked on her swollen tits and she groped my boiling balls. I couldn’t last much longer. 

She put her hands on my chest and grinder her pussy into me as I forced harder and harder, my cock balls deep in her pussy. I rose and slammed even harder and she grabbed the edge of the bed as Myra played with her boobs. “I’m about to cum Audrey!” I cried. 

“And you better give me every fucking drop!” She managed to groan out and kept moaning as she thrust her hips back into mine. I pulled all the way out except for my head and slammed back in which she seemed to love. 

Sweat dropped from my face onto her sweet pink tits and I went even faster, watching the blur as my dick shattered her pussy. “Don’t stop Kyle...” she groaned, “Fill me with your cum.” 

I screamed loudly as my balls exploded. Flood after flood of cum shot from my cock into her warm pussy. Her stomach bulged as it entered her and she screamed along with me. I bucked my hips against hers and pushed buckets of cum from my overflowing balls. 

Myra pulled me out and I shot another load into her pussy. She squeezed her tits while her mother forced me to go faster, fucking her until my cum flooded from her pussy around my dick. They both kissed me warmly, licking the excess cum from each other’s pussies.

Audrey laughed as she left Myra’s pussy. “That was fucking amazing.” Audrey said as she got up, my cum dripping between her legs, “That was the best sex I’ve had in my entire life.” My flaccid cock was immeasurably grateful but still was ready for action when required.

She looked at us. Both sweaty and covered in cum. “I believe a shower is in order.” She said. We did initially try to get clean but being there, wet and naked, we couldn’t help ourselves and the sexual tension between us hung heavily in the air. 

Audrey lovingly rubbed soap onto my sore shaft and Myra helped wash the cum from her boobs. Myra kissed me again and I found myself rubbing Audrey’s tits while she jerked me off. 

The next thing I knew, Audrey was furiously sucking my dick while I fingered Myra. Audrey bender over letting the water flow into her ass while I fucked the soft flesh. Myra mounted my dick and I rammed inside her while she kissed her mother.

Myra fisted her mother’s tight pussy while I slammed my dick into her ass. Audrey slobbered on my dick while Myra kissed me and I groped her ass and felt my orgasm coming. With I laying on the floor, Myra rode me while I ate out Audrey sitting on my face and squeezing Myra’s tits. 

They switched positions with Audrey riding me cowgirl and kissing Myra hotly while I fucked upwards slamming my balls into her. I then spooned Myra while she ate Audrey out. Audrey came while crying from the pleasure and Myra soon after.

I blew a huge load on their tits and we ordered pizza. Audrey had me jerk off onto their slices and they ate it gladly. After dinner, we rushed upstairs and we began fucking again. 

I was just about to cum when Audrey dismounted and kissed my head. She gave me another titjob while sucking on my length not in her massive cleavage. She roughly fingered herself while sliding them up and down and cum blasted up my dick.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I shot round after on her boobs and face. She and Myra came at the same time then licked it off. My head was swimming as I lay on the pillow behind me. I was covered in sweat and cum from myself, Audrey and Myra. My cock still stood up. "Oh youth." Audrey said admiringly "When you can fuck for hours and still maintain the stamina." She and Myra took turns sucking my dick with Audrey giving her pointers. 

I moaned as they sucked faster and faster. "Gaaaaaah!!!!!" I yelled out as the last cum I had shot into Myra's mouth. They kept stroking my shaft as they kissed sharing my cum between them. "Did I do good Ms. Audrey?," I asked.

"No" she said stroking my diminishing dick. "You did perfect." Myra agreed and we lay there for a long time listening to each other's accelerated heartbeats. We then fell asleep, covered in each other's juices and exhausted, but well satisfied and well-drained.


End file.
